My poképhillia orgy
by PsychoFox1
Summary: rated m for pokephilia and for just plane being about an awesome orgy


My poképhillia orgy

Meet Shaun. He is a pokémon trainer who's lost in the woods (which he was expecting as he almost always gets lost), but he's about to have something unexpected happen to him.

I had just got done swimming in a lake deep in the woods (truth be told I had gotten lost and just ended up finding a lake so I decided to take a break from being lost). I was watching my meganium, persian, pikachu, rapidash, houndoom, and typhlosion playing on the shore while I got out dripping wet and naked (yes I was skinny dipping) when typhlosion came over to me and started licking my member (which in turn made me hard). –whoa typhlosion what are you doing- I ask trying to push him away but, he just continues and it just starts to fell so good so I just let him keep going and then I got an idea. –everyone come here I want us to have some fun together-

-What do you want- meganium asked

-Yeah we were already having fun- said Persian

-Yeah- said pikachu

-Well since we were already having fun maybe he has something else planed- said houndoom

-Ok what did you have in mind Shaun- asked rapidash

Well I was thinking of having us a little orgy so how about it

That sounds awesome everyone replied

Ok so then let's get started ok now let's see typhlosion you get over here and ill anal you, now pikachu you can get on typhlosion and ill suck your dick, houndoom you fuck me in the ass, rapidash you and persian can 69 and meganium you can do whatever you want ok go and on go everyone got where they were supposed to be.

I started with typhlosion by slipping my dick slowly into his hot pleasureful ass getting a moan or two from him, next was pikachu who put his dick in my mouth right before getting poked by typhlosion and letting a squeak out as his ass was being penetrated, then houndoom came over and got into position and slowly started to insert his dick into my vacant hole which made me give a muffled moan into pikachu's crotch getting a moan from him in the process, now it was rapidash and persion's turn as they got down and started licking each other's dripping wet pussy's both becoming a moaning wreck and as they were doing this meganium came over and started to anal rapidash only causing her more pleasure.

Pikachu was the first to go as I got my mouth filled with cum and started pumping typhlosion harder as I was getting close, typhlosion was getting close to as he started to fuck pikachu harder as pikachu all of a sudden came down and collided his tong with mine and we each started to make out with spit and cum (from my mouth) dripping down are cheeks and with that typhlosion came squirting cum all over pikachu's ass and my stomach and right after that houndoom finished filling my insides with cum and squirting some out that had escaped my ass, with all this I was on the verge my hips turning to a blur and I went as deep as I could into typhlosion squirting every last bit of cum I could into his ass and getting a long and powerful moan from typhlosion.

Persian was almost ready to cum, her and rapidash as they buried there tongs as far as they would go into their sexes and all at once they squirted all over each other's faces and mouths taking the time to clean as much of the juices as they could as meganium was pumping faster and faster until he let out a big moan along with rapidash as he shot his seed deep into her ass.

-well did all of you find that fun- I asked

-oh yes- everyone answered

-ok then who's ready for round two-

Everyone just smiled and waited for their directions.

Ok let's see um pikachu I want a go at you, houndoom you can stand on top of me and ill suck your dick, typhlosion you can fuck Persian anyway you want, meganium you and rapidash can lick at my dick while I'm going at pikachu ok let's get started then.

Pikachu came over and got in position and I pushed him down on my long dick and he let out a moan then houndoom came over and got in positions as I put his dick in my mouth and he went for pikachu's, typhlosion didn't spare any time to go at Persian going from her ass to her pussy taking double shots, meganium came over and started licking the anal juices coming from pikachu and rapidash did the same as I started moving pikachu who was in awe at how good he felt at the moment. I was getting close and so was houndoom as he launched his seed into my mouth and down my throat and I started to move pikachu faster which only made him feel that much better and then I came in him as he let out a moan and I lifted him off me as he gave houndoom his surprise right into his mouth, typhlosion had gone to just fucking Persians pussy and she has already cummed once and was on the verge as was typhlosion and when persian did her juices squirting everywhere and her pussy convulsing around typhlosion's dick made him soot his seed into her and fill her right up.

Ok know let's try something different

-Time for round three-

Persian get on my cock and rapidash come here my tong has a little present for you, typhlosion, meganium, pikachu, and houndoom you have an orgy amongst your selves with the one on the bottom analing me ok lets go.

Persian got right down on me and rapidash positioned herself facing persian and they started to make out, pikachu got on meganium, meganium mounted houndoom who mounted typhlosion and typhlosion stuck his huge dick into my ass hurting me a little, then we started to move and I was in awe at how Persians pussy felt to my dick as I was eating rapidash and all the males where grunting as they enjoyed there fun. Rapidash was on the verge and was trying to hold it in but failed and exploded all over me but I didn't care I just cleaned it up and went back to eating her out, Persian was getting there to and erupted her sex juices all over hers and my crotch which got me close to cuming and made me pump faster until I went as far as I could and exploded my seed inside her and it was so much that it started dripping out, her and rapidash got up and went over to my ass to lick at it while typhlosion was going at me harder and harder obviously ready to finish when all at once I could feel his hot cum filling my ass up and squirting out all over his crotch, right after that pikachu finished getting a satisfying moan out of meganium who was getting ready obviously because he was going harder and harder into houndoom when he blew his load and filled houndoom up and after that houndoom launched his seed into typhlosion.

After we were done and I had gotten dressed I saw Sam a trainer I know and a friend of mine who had a pokénav (lucky for me) and he helped me out of there not having any idea what took place earlier that day even though I will never forget it because it was the first time me and my pokémon had an all out orgy.


End file.
